Current application development environments consist of a programming language which is parsed and compiled into executable code or parsed and executed within an interpretive environment. In recent years, significant features have been made available within a computer infrastructure's software. To maximize the performance and scalability available within the computer infrastructure software requires that application programs be re-written or sub-divided based on the functionality required. Invariably, such modifications can be complex, time consuming and labor intensive. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to maximize the performance and scalability offered within a computer infrastructure without having to re-write or sub-divide application programs.